Room for two series: 1 sweet orange candy
by alex altair
Summary: I have a bad feeling about this guy. Like I don't want to involved any further… seriously. The truth that he seems so kind and well easy going is like the opponent side of me who indifferent and rather introvert


Room for two series: #1 sweet orange candy

**_"holla there, minna san... Alex here, I'm new here. I really am. I like writing and I like fan fiction. the truth is, I don't read read a lot. so, I'm sorry if this first of mine is bad, or maybe redundant (as u ever read another similar story before). i just try to spill the imagination I always keep in mind. So If you like, just give your review, no bashing for sure. I rather read worthy criticized one. :) happy reading, and look after me. yoroshiku onegaishimasu"_**

**DISCLAIMER:THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CLAMP  
**

"Kuso!" I cursed the rain that suddenly pours heavily. Well it's almost 8 and I still on my way to school. The genius part is, I walk. Not riding my bike as usually I did. At the time like this, I wish I had those roller skates like my imouto. Come on, boy! Right after that, I run fast climbing up the hill heading to my school.

8.15

And of course I'm late. My body is really drenched by the rain. Thank God my inner shirt still dry, so I just can take the blazer off on the locker room. Changing the flooding shoes, I take my other shoes from the locker. All is in hurry, and then I dash to the second floor where my class supposed to start right now. I step on those ladder fast, and run along the corridor…. Hosh, and here they are!

"Sumi-" I panted, breathing so hard. Well, it's quite tiring when you do something quickly, and slip on the way you go…

"Kinomoto, just have your seat please"

"hai, sumimasen" who's that boy beside Sensei? Transferred one? Thank to him, I got permitted to attend the class. I'm heading to my seat, and think that the transferred boy must be sit there…on the corner which remains empty all this semester.

"Well then, let's continue Tsukishiro kun…"

"Yes, sir… I repeat, my name is Yukito Tsukishiro. I just moved a week ago by the shrine near Seijou Park. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" and he bow effortlessly. Nothing special, a little bit taller than me, skinnier, kinda nerd one since he wears glasses. The only thing that amazed me is his silver hair moved gently in this humid room. . .

"Thank you, Tsukishiro. You can ask the class representative for further information about new stuff you must have. And, your seat right besides that boy who came late earlier, nee?" the teacher grinned, and that's irritating. Can he just call my name?

"Hai"

The glasses boy walks toward me with a smile on his face, no idea what's supposed to mean. As I said earlier, he is skinny. Those glasses really don't suit his small face well.

"Yukito Tsukishiro, desu. Yoroshiku ne" he whispered after sitting on the chair, repeating the introduction. His glasses shine reflecting the light from the lamp.

"you don't need to say it twice" I turn my face and pretending open the text book….

"o namae wa?"

"Kinomoto, Kinomoto Touya…" I answered lazily; I have a bad feeling about this guy. Like I don't want to involved any further… seriously. The truth that he seems so kind and well easy going is like the opponent side of me who indifferent and rather introvert.

"Kinomoto san…souka. I saw you earlier at the locker room… are you sure not to go to the infirmary? I guess you just run along the rainfalls… you may-"

"hora, We'll start the lesson" Thank to you sir, you got the right time. And my next impression for him is 'noisy'

"nee, Kino-"

"ususai!" I can't help myself and yelled at him, I stare at him fiercely, hoping that he can just shut and leave me like nobody care. But later I regretted it, his face becomes red and his trembling voice makes me feel guilty. Why he easily get down by one word? Are you really a guy?

"gomen" I apologize, this is not the usual me. I know, I just don't know what to do… All the messy things happened in one time, I'm fed up but I'm sure it is not the good way yelling at someone.

"Nope, that's my fault… forget it" later, he just remains silent. It is his first time in new school, but he got the mean thing of mine.

Moment after that, we remain silent. The rain is still pouring outside. I don't care what the teacher explains on the board. I'm busy drying my hair with little towel I brought, and thinking how stupid I am losing control by unreasonable thing. I feel worse, my head is spinning. The drops of the water from my hair hit the book I read. I remember something about him, the new student…and I guess it right.

"Oi! If you don't have the book, just say. What are you doing, all this time? Can you understand what the teacher says by that?" I murmured.

"demo…"

"here, you-" suddenly my eyes shut, it's hurt…my head. There's something spinning within it. I fell down, and the last thing I remember is, his voice.

"Kinomoto!"

I opened my eyes slowly; try to observe immediately a room where I lay on now. Infirmary, I guess.

"Kinomoto?" a voice call me.

"you.." I try to sit down, but his hand grabs my shoulder trying to keep me still.

"Don't move so sudden, the nurse said you have a light fever. And maybe still feel dizzy"

"Ok, then…."

"I bring your bag" he pointed at the chair besides the bed where my bag's at.

"what? What time is it?" I look for the window, the rain has stopped…

" time to go home, right?" he smiled…

"souka?"

"hai. Sorry I say unnecessary thing earlier, I just-" He tries to spill out the words abruptly

"iie, it's OK. It's me who should apologize. I really said such a mean thing."

"No, no that's nothing to me" He insisted, "it's natural for you to yell at annoying thing, like I did"

"nee…"

"hemh? Nani ka?" He looks at me, smile.

"do you have any meal? I'm hungry…" I murmured. It's embarrassing, but my tummy won't stop make bothering sound within

"eh?" he surprised and try to hold back the laugh

"If you don't want to give me, just say. Don't make fun of me" I cover my mouth, try to hide pinkish blush in my cheek

"gomen, gomen…. I just…." He holds his tummy and tries to get his bag

"here" he hand over a pink wrapped candy on my left hand "sorry, I only have candy" he smile again

"you sure make fun of me" I grin, he really don't resemble a guy. He brings candy, and it's rather cute for senior high school boy having that.

"if you don't want, just say" he tries to get back the candy

"no way! You gave it to me, this is mine"

"but you don't want-" he insisted

"here, take this" I tear off the pink wrapping and swallow the candy

"baka!" his face turns red as he tries to fix on his glasses

"come on, if you insisted…" I grab his hand; tease him who made fun of me. Interesting.

"Kinomoto san, stop it" he yells and tries to defend…. I wonder why I can't feel unwell anymore

"nee! You two! What are you doing?" the nurse comes

"nothing" I reply calmly, while Yukito sit against me. Wait, since when I call him Yukito? Like heck I get along him well

"Tsukishiro kun, seems like your friend already in the good mood."

"hai…"

"Kinomoto kun, you should thank Tsukishiro kun properly, nee?"

"hai, hai…. Arigato, sensei" I wear my PE jacket, which already been upon my bag. And, I don't realize that my uniform has changed.

"sensei, we leave first" Yukito stands, and get out the room leave me behind..

"Oi, wait!" I run after him

"Oiiii! Wait, I said…."

"…"

"Yukito!" I'm calling out his name, fastened my running

"Eh?" he stops, and turn his face toward me "what are you calling me?"

"What? You don't like it?" I stand behind him, now.

"Iie" he replies fast, and tries to walk again

"Nee…" I grab her hand, and pull him back. Try to shorten the space.

"Thank for the candy… nee?"

"Iie, betsuni…"

"Your hair smells like the candies I tasted…. I wonder if I can have some…." I murmured right on his ears…

"Ba..baka!" I run fast, leaving him behind… The one that remain pink is his cheek… it must be taste like a cherry…

"MATA ASHITA, YU-KI-TO

*END*

**_"well I tried to make it chapter-ed, but kinda busy. That's all I can write for this session :) thank for reading"_**


End file.
